In general, a dryer is an apparatus that dries a dry target by blowing hot wind generated by a heater into a rotary drum to absorb moisture of a drying target (i.e., clothes which has been washed).
The dryer is largely classified into an exhaust type dryer and a condensation type driver in accordance with a processing scheme of moisture containing wet air generated by drying the drying target.
More specifically, the exhaust-type dryer discharges the wet air discharged from the drum to the outside of the dryer. Meanwhile, the condensation-type dryer removes the moisture by condensing the wet air discharged from the drum and thereafter, heats a dry air without moisture again and sends it to the drum.
Meanwhile, since the drum rotates in a drying process, the drying target housed in the drum is wound in the drum as the drum rotates. In this process, foreign materials contained in the drying target are spread in the air. Therefore, the foreign materials are included in the air passing through the drum.
The foreign materials contained in the air causes troubles while passing through mechanical components of the dryer. In addition, the foreign materials contained in the air are discharged to the outside of the dryer to injure user's health. Therefore, while the air passing through the drum passes through a filter, the foreign materials should be removed from the air.
In general, the filter is provided at the lower side of the drum and filters the foreign materials contained in the air passing through the drum. When the foreign materials are accumulated in the filter at predetermined levels, circulation of the air is interfered, such that cleaning is required.
In general, the filter is removably coupled to the dryer and after a drying cycle is terminated, the user separates and cleans the filter.
In particular, since the foreign materials which are contained in the wet air contain moisture, the foreign materials are damply attached to the filter. In addition, as the drying cycle is performed, when the amount of the moisture contained in the air decreases, the damply wet foreign materials adhere to the filter while being dried. Therefore, it is difficult to clean the filter.
If the state where the foreign materials adhere to the filter is ignored, proper wind quantity is not secured. As a result, since the air heated by the heater is not cooled, there is a risk of firing.
Since the filter cleaning operation should be performed whenever using the dry in order to secure the wind quantity in the dryer and prevent firing, it is troublesome to the user.